Uzumaki (Fuumaki) Kaiya
Kaiya Fuumaki / Uzumaki (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) Background Kaiya was the first child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Born during the Third Shinobi World War, she was kept under close watch; security grew tighter as her father's fame increased. Whenever going out, she wore a hood to cover her hair, so few people knew what she really looked like. The night her little brother, Naruto, was to be born, Kaiya was sent to stay with a family friend - the head family of the Uchiha clan. After Mikoto and Fugaku were suddenly summoned away, Kaiya, with Itachi and Sasuke, were alone when the Kyuubi attack began. Itachi tried to lead them to safety, but seeing the Kyuubi made them freeze. A nearby building started to collapse, and Kaiya pushed Itachi and baby Sasuke out of the way, becoming buried in the rubble as a result. In order to get his brother to safety, Itachi reluctantly left the site. When he returned later with his parents, a search was conducted for hours - but Kaiya wasn't found. She was officially declared missing, then dead, a few days later. In reality, Kaiya had been rescued, though the circumstances are currently unknown. She sustained head trauma that affected her memory; the only thing she could remember upon waking was her first name, and to this day, even she doesn't know how she knew it. In an effort to keep her and Naruto's identities secret (thus keeping them safe from Minato's enemies both within and without the village), the reinstated Third Hokage decided to give Kaiya a new identity and send them to the Konoha orphanage. The Konoha Orphanage On her first morning at the orphanage, Kaiya befriended Yakushi Kabuto, who was a couple years her senior and had been at the orphanage for a few years already. They bonded over both having sustained head injuries that took their memories; Kabuto even suggested a new last name for her based on some kanji characters she was sketching on a napkin, Fuumaki. After her injuries fully healed, Kaiya joined the other orphans in assisting in the medical tents set up by the orphanage to help gain funding. Her presence was noticed before long: Orochimaru, visiting the medical tent under the pretense of an injury, was looking for possible test subjects or recruits for his colleague, Shimura Danzo, leader of Root. He was impressed with Kabuto's medical ninjutsu and Kaiya's speed; her red hair made him suspect that she may in fact be the "deceased" daughter of the Fourth Hokage. Danzo, sore from being thwarted twice in a row to gain the Hokage seat (first when Minato was named successor, then when Hiruzen took the seat once again), saw an opportunity. He approached the orphanage and threatened their funding if Nonou, the head warden and once-spy for Root, did not take on a dangerous long-term mission in Iwagakure. He also stated that he'd take a child from the orphanage to replace a lost agent - and would consider doubling the funding amount if it was the red-headed child. Kabuto, who'd been eavesdropping on the conversation, took it upon himself to volunteer in Kaiya's place; so long as Root got their child recruit, the orphanage would get at least its standard funding back. All of this happened within the first year of Kaiya's stay at the orphanage, and the lingering effects of head trauma, combined with her young age, made her eventually forget that she knew Kabuto until much later. While in the medical tents, Kaiya had noticed that they didn't always tend to Shinobi; sometimes civilians got caught up in battles as well, whether they wanted to or not. The experience deeply affected her, and she became afraid that such a thing could happen at the orphanage, too. She eventually decided that in order to protect her new family, she'd become a Shinobi - someone who fights in those battles, who can help make sure they never reach places like the orphanage. It took several weeks to convince the remaining wardens, Kanpu and Keiri, who believed that Kaiya becoming a Shinobi would fly in the face of Nonou and Kabuto's sacrifices - though they never said this outright to the six-year-old, and she came to interpret their reluctance as a lack of belief in her. They did relent, and Kaiya moved into the main village to attend the Academy. Academy Years On the first day, she met Uchiha Itachi, who recognized her immediately. She didn't remember him, though, and realizing that it must have been part of an official decision by the Hokage to have her identity hidden, he didn't tell her that they'd been close friends before. He would wrestle with this decision for years to come. The two were placed in separate classrooms, but would spend lunches together. Kaiya also made friends with a fellow classmate, Date Gorou, who'd been held back a year. Where her other classmates ridiculed her when they learned she was an orphan without a "real" family name, Gorou warmly welcomed her, even taking her home and pseudo-adopting her as his "little sister." Kaiya often studied ahead of the class on her own, anxious as she was to become strong enough to protect her loved ones. Aside from Gorou, she made very few friends at the Academy. At some point, she learned that upon graduating, all Genin were assigned teams that often worked away from the village. This terrified her, as she wanted to stay close to the village and the orphanage. She started holding herself back in class, doing her best not to draw attention to herself and purposely failing the graduation exams to stay a student. Her teachers and the Hokage himself caught on, and Hiruzen approached the then-10-year-old Kaiya and convinced her that she'd be better able to fulfill her goal by continuing her studies as a Genin graduate than as an Academy student. The main reason Kaiya didn't want to leave the village was Naruto. She didn't know their relationship, but she'd always felt a stronger connection to him than to others. She visited the orphanage whenever she had time off, both to check on Naruto and to read to the other kids, earning the nickname "Kaiya-nee-chan." When Naruto decided he wanted to go to the Academy too and moved into the main village, she saw how he was treated right away: he a magnet for bullies, and adults would ignore him. This included shopkeepers, which made getting food and supplies difficult for the boy. Kaiya often got into fights on his behalf in the beginning. Naruto eventually figured this out and did his best to hide as many of the fights he got in from her, not wanting to burden her and wanting to be independent. Eventually, the worst of the bullying died down, and Naruto was better able to take care of himself. Kaiya always checked in on him as soon as she got back from missions though, and would continue to do so. Post-Academy After graduating, Kaiya was assigned to Team 8 under the tutelage of Yoshida Yuuma, along with childhood friend Date Gorou and another boy from their class, Kusato Hikaru. Though at first personalities clashed, they came to respect and care for each other like family. Yuuma was a father figure and mentor to each of them, especially Kaiya, whom he'd spend extra time with outside of missions and training to "people-watch." In truth, Yuuma was specifically assigned to watch out for efforts on Danzo's part to recruit Kaiya into Root; Sandaime was concerned that Danzo would figure out Kaiya's identity and try to take her into Root, not just to have a potentially powerful recruit, but because Danzo held a grudge against Kaiya's father and would see turning his beloved daughter into a soldier as just revenge. Yuuma, better-acquainted with Danzo's ways than most, took this mission to heart. Everything he taught the team, and Kaiya particularly, was meant to guard against manipulation, as well as make them a top-notch intel and recon unit. The thinking was that if such a unit could exist outside of the espionage-centered Root, then Root might not be needed anymore. Around the time that Naruto started the Academy, Kaiya met Itachi again for the first time since he'd graduated. They struck up a renewed friendship when she came to him for help with her shurikenjutsu, and eventually became romantically involved. The whole time, Itachi still didn't tell her of her true identity, and Kaiya, though she could sense something was off, never pushed. They kept their relationship secret, though they were spotted together at a summer festival just before Kaiya's Chunin exams. For the Chunin exams, Yuuma pulled in specialized tutors for each of his students. For Kaiya, who had tested positive for Wind Nature chakra and whose natural speed was impressive but unrefined, he brought in Sarutobi Asuma and Uchiha Shisui. Asuma taught her how to infuse weapons with Wind chakra, and Shisui taught her to use his style of Body Flicker, as well as how to use her own speed more efficiently. Kaiya got along famously with Shisui, who himself was a former student of Yuuma. Shisui, in turn, often played "matchmaker" between her and Itachi, much to the pair's sometimes embarrassment. As Kaiya and Itachi grew closer, she also became acquainted with Sasuke. Sasuke, though he rarely took to anyone who wasn't his big brother or cousin, liked Kaiya; she didn't treat him like a kid, sympathized with how bored he was at the Academy, and encouraged him to not compare himself with his brother. Kaiya found him to be a sweet kid, and thought the one-sided rivalry he and Naruto had developed was hilarious. The Uchiha Massacre and Beyond The night of the Uchiha Massacre, Kaiya couldn't sleep. She often had trouble keeping a normal sleep schedule due to her naturally strong chakra giving her excess energy. As was usual for nights like this, she got up and went for a walk in the village. She wandered into the Uchiha compound without realizing it and came across Itachi, who'd just slaughtered his parents and watched his brother collapse after awakening his Sharingan. Kaiya saw Itachi's tears and the bodies of the clan, but didn't understand what had happened. When she tried to approach Itachi, he threw her to the ground, snapping her wrist in the process, and fled. She was thrown next to Sasuke, and while she wanted to go after Itachi, her "big sister" instinct took over and she instead looked after Sasuke, taking him to the hospital. She never told anyone that she'd seen Itachi that night. When told that the entire Uchiha clan had been killed and that Itachi was the culprit, Kaiya didn't believe it. She tried to get her teammates to help her with an investigation, believing that something was off - Itachi must have been framed, or there must be a mistake. Two days later, Kaiya, Hikaru, and Gorou were called to the Hokage's office and received their own dreadful news: among the bodies of the Uchiha clan was that of their beloved teacher, Yoshida Yuuma. It was believed that he'd been at the police station when Itachi attacked and was killed in action. Shocked and thrown into grief, Kaiya fell into a depression and for years gave up on trying to prove Itachi's innocence. She came out of it by focusing her attention on Naruto and the now-orphaned Sasuke, looking out for them, making sure they were taken care of, and always keeping her door open to them. Personality Kaiya is a vibrant young woman, passionate, kind, and generally optimistic. She's highly intelligent, though her temper sometimes gets the better of her. She loves teasing her friends. She's pretty chatty, and can become a bit of a motor-mouth when nervous. She has a natural curiosity and a love of knowledge, often devouring entire scrolls in a single sitting. She can get bored easily; when she was younger, she had a very hard time sitting still, which still plagues her as an adult at times. The main exception is when she's engrossed in a scroll or project, which can take up her focus for hours on end. Kaiya has a strong maternal instinct. When Naruto moved into the main village, and later when Sasuke was orphaned, she took it upon herself to care for them. Later, she extends this trait to Sai, whom she takes under her wing as a sort of pupil in Fuinjutsu. On the darker side, Kaiya has a vindictive streak. Rather than want to kill someone who's wronged her or her loved ones, she prefers to make them suffer in a "punishment to fit the crime" manner. She buries this tendency, which to her feels like a savage beast she keeps within her, mostly thanks to the lessons of her late mentor, Yoshida Yuuma, who impressed upon his pupils that understanding an enemy and finding common ground was the better solution for the long run. Kaiya carries a lot of self-doubt and guilt, much of it out of proportion to reality. She has always felt the need to prove herself to others, show that just because she wasn't from a clan or had prominent genes (as far as she knew), she could still be a capable Shinobi. She's not particularly ambitious and is mostly competitive with herself, never happy to settle for "good enough" in anything. Rather than a concrete dream like becoming Hokage, Kaiya's dream is to help "build a better world." To that end, she is happy to assist rather than lead herself, seeing her role as a supportive one for the more powerful and influential people in her life. Kaiya has a generous nature. When traveling, she often picks up little trinkets for the orphans back home. She also thinks nothing of giving up some of her own lifespan if it will help a comrade, especially a loved one. Appearance In shape and coloring, Kaiya resembles her mother, Kushina: fair skin, long red hair, feminine shape. Her bright blue eyes and more angular face shape are more like her father's. She usually wears her hair half-pulled back in a clip, with long bangs framing her face which part on her right like her mother's. Sometimes she will pull her hair up into a low, chignon-style side-bun. Kaiya wears black leggings, black ankle-boot-style sandals, a long teal tank top, and cropped tan jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Around her waist is a utility belt with her Konoha hitai-ate sewn on. She later adopts black, fingerless gloves that reach halfway up her forearm which help prevent chakra burns when dealing with barriers. They also have metal plates on the backs of the hands. When her arms are exposed, a seal is visible in the crook of each elbow: one for masking her chakra either partially or fully from any sensors' or dojutsu users' view, the other a storage seal in which she gathers extra chakra in case of emergencies. The latter becomes less needed when she learns about the Chakra Bite, though she continues to use it occasionally. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT